Mac tire dorcha (le loup sombre)
by Dios-etarnel
Summary: Il s'agit d'une fanfiction basé sur Teen Wolf avec en personnage principal Peter Hale et Scott McCall Après la mort de sa fille Peter devient complètement fou et pourtant une seule personne semble être capable de le ramener à la raison. Scott
1. Chapter 1

Note : Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas

Résumé : Ceci se passe après le dernier épisode de la saison 6B. Malia se fait tuer sous les yeux de Peter Hale par des chasseurs, prit d'une rage meurtrière folle, il ne se contrôle plus, pourtant un seul réussira à le calmer….

Mac tÍre dorcha (ou le loup sombre)

Chapitre 1 : Le réveil

\- Maliaaaaa !

Hurla de toute sa rage Peter alors qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger, l'effet de l'aconit dans son organisme semblait le paralyser. Pourtant ce ne fut pas la première fois qu'il se trouvait avec de l'aconit dans les veines, non il devait y avoir autre chose, un autre poison, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il avait entendu parler de l'aconit jaune mais celle-ci fut détruite, l'aconit des montagnes peut-être. Peter n'eut pas le temps de se poser des questions sur le poison qui était entrain de le paralyser sur le sol humide, puant l'urine de cette ruelle sombre. Il pouvait entendre les os de sa fille, de sa chère fille qu'il aimait tant se briser les uns après les autres sans rien pouvoir faire, si impuissant. Il ne retint pas ses larmes, ce fut la première fois que Peter Hale sentit ses petites gouttes salées tomber sur ses joues.

Pourquoi les autres ne venait pas, pourquoi Scott n'était pas là pour une fois qu'il avait besoin de lui. Il était là impuissant face à ces chasseurs, alors que sa fille plus loin était entrain de se faire sauvagement assassiner. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi alors qu'elle avait enfin fini par lui dire ''papa'' pourquoi devait-elle mourir ? Pourquoi devait-il à nouveau perdre quelqu'un de précieux pour lui. Alors que le poison le tuait petit à petit, qu'il se laissa sombrer dans les bras de la Mort, comme une évidence, on lui jeta sous ses yeux le cadavre de sa fille, de sa Malia. Pour Peter se fut l'acte de cruauté de trop, il releva la tête, posa une main sur le sol, se fut comme si le poison, semblait ne plus faire effet, ses yeux d'un bleu si beaux, si triste, devinrent d'abord jaunes comme le feu, puis d'un rouge aussi sanglant que le sang, pour laisser place à un regard d'une noirceur sans fond.

Enfin, Scott en compagnie de sa meute et de Derek arrivèrent, le sang sur certains d'entre eux semblait donnait l'explication sur leur retard, mais ce qu'ils virent fut bien plus sanglant que tout ce qu'ils eurent déjà vu. Il y avait sur le sol non pas des morts, mais des morceaux de chaires, de membres, comme si quelqu'un, quelque chose eut déchiquetait les corps dans une frénésie folle. Alors que Stiles se mit une main devant sa bouche comme pour ne pas vomir, son regard se posa sur un corps intacte, un peu plus loin, il reconnu alors la jeune coyote et son cœur se brisa, alors qu'il couru vers elle une main puissante le plaqua à tant contre un mur pour se mettre devant lui, le regard de Derek se plongea dans celui de l'hyperactif, alors qu'un hurlement rempli d'une soif sanguinaire fut poussé par la bête qui s'avancèrent doucement vers eux, le regard sans émotion de Peter Hale, leurs firent froid dans le dos

\- On doit se tirer, tout de suite.

Parla le plus calmement Derek en regardant la créature venir vers eux, c'était comme si Scott comprit pourquoi et ordonna à sa meute de ne faire aucun geste brusque en reculant, sauf l'un d'eux. Il resta là devant cette bête au regard si vide, comme s'il savait à l'instant même ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Pour ensuite rejoindre les autres, il avait eut soudainement envie de sauver cet homme, ce loup-garou

Environ une heure plus tard dans la nouvelle demeure de Scott

-Tu es sûr de toi Derek ? Demanda pour la troisième fois Deaton en se massant le menton, il ne doutait pas de l'ancien alpha, mais c'était comme si tout en lui avait soudain besoin de se rassurer.

-Oui j'en suis sûr, je ne pourrais pas oublier son regard. Répondit toujours et encore la même chose Derek, sur un ton cette fois lasse, qu'on vienne à lui poser encore et toujours la même question

Le druide se leva, poussant des ''hum !'' et des ''je vois'' sans pour autant poser une seule fois son regard sur les autres, puis après avoir agis ainsi pendant quelques petites minutes, il prit place debout devant la meute qui semblèrent se dire que les choses n'étaient pas bonnes. Et ils eurent raison

-Peter est devenu un mac tÍre dorcha ou un dorcha pour faire plus simple. Avoua-t-il

-Un quoi ? Stiles osa poser la question qui rendirent perplexe tous les autres, mais il se dit que la réponse du vétérinaire n'allait pas être des plus agréable à entendre de toute sa vie.

-Un loup sombre, vous vous souvenez du Darach, la partie sombre de cette femme eu prit le dessus sur elle, c'est la même chose avec Peter, les ténèbres l'ont englouti. Répondit alors à la question Deaton

-Mais on peut le sauver ? Se risqua Scott

-Oui, il faut une personne cher à son cœur capable de réveiller la partie humaine encore en lui. Mais si nous n'y arrivons pas avant la fin du mois, nous allons devoir le tuer. Affirma Deaton alors

Un silence se fit dans la pièce, tout le monde eu un moment de peine pour l'ancien alpha, certes il avait été un monstre mais c'était devenu pour tous un membre de la meute, un nouvel allié, le perdre fut presque une déchirante blessure. Hors étrangement pour l'un d'eux Peter semblait être plus qu'un allié.

La seule capable de le rendre humain n'était plus, Malia n'était plus là.

-On devrait se reposer. Scott tu crois que ta meute peut dormir ici ?

Scott sortit de ses songes et regard Deaton qui venait de lui parler, il regarda ensuite ses béta et l'oméga en affichant un sourire, les avoir près de lui fut pour lui presque un soulagement.

-Oui, ce serai une idée. Je vais prévenir ma mère de prendre plus de pizza pour ce soir.

Du côté de Peter

La mort de sa fille, de sa Malia, brisa la dernière partie d'humain en lui, le loup semblait devenir plus bestial que la Bête du Gévaudan, c'était comme s'il ne faisait plus la différence entre bien ou mal, entre allié ou ennemi. Qu'importait du moment qu'il mettait la ville à sang et à feu, le reste n'eut pour lui plus aucune importance, il n'avait qu'une envie tuer, mais une chose étrange intrigua quelques chasseurs ayant réussi à fuir, il ne se transformait pas en loup-garou.

-Mais tire lui dessus

Fit un des chasseurs alors que la dernière balle remplie d'aconit se logea dans le bras du loup-garou, comme si elle ne lui fit aucun effet, il continua d'avancer.

-Je n'ai plus de flè…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que sa mâchoire implosa sous la pression de la main du loup qui l'attrapa

-Malia

Furent les seuls mots qu'entendirent les deux chasseurs avant de mourir. Peter Hale poussa un hurlement comme pour prévenir qu'il était là, encore présent à l'intérieur de ce monstre sans cœur.

Chez Scott

Il devait être pas plus de trois heure du matin quand il se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade, il l'avait entendu. Sans bruit il se leva comme s'il avait eu soudain se besoin de le rejoindre, comme l'appel d'un alpha pour prévenir sa meute de le rejoindre. Sans bruit il enjamba le corps de Stiles dormant sur un gros coussin en marmonnant des mots incompréhensible. Il eut un sourire, son regard se posa sur le lit, Lydia y était endormi au côté de Kira qui était revenu pour donner un coup de main, il eut un sourire pour la kistune.

Alors qu'il réussi à arriver jusqu'à la porte, il fut interrompu par une fausse toux

-Tu es sûr de toi ?

Il se tourna vers l'homme sortant de l'ombre

-Derek, tu ne dors pas ?

-On dirait que toi non plus, tu ne peux pas le sauver

L'oméga s'approcha et posa une main sur la porte, comme pour dire ''non''

-C'est ton oncle et tu ne cherches pas une solution pour le sauver ?

Derek le foudroya du regard, il se recula mais ne lâcha pas son regard.

-Tu crois ça, mais je cherche une solution, sauf que ce n'est pas en allant droit dans la gueule du loup que tu vas réussir, cette fois les choses ne sont pas aussi simple.

-Je l'ai entendu. Derek j'ai entendu son appel.

Il baissa la tête, non pas par remord, mais comme s'il fut envahi d'un profond chagrin. L'oméga le prit dans ses bras, un geste qu'il se dit pour une fois pas si inutile

-Tu semble lui avoir pardonné, on va réussir à le sauver, ne t'inquiète pas Scott on va trouver un moyen de sauver mon oncle.


	2. Suite 1

Note : Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas

Résumé : Scott a entendu Peter hurler et n'a eu qu'une idée en tête, pourtant Derek lui bloque le passage. Pourtant un espoir semble exister mais lequel ?

Mac tÍre dorcha (ou le loup sombre)

Chapitre 1 (suite) .

Se retrouvant dans les bras puissants de l'oméga, Scott se sentit un peu perdu, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire, c'était bizarre comme sensation, c'était comme si tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui n'existait plus, les battements de cœur de l'ancien alpha l'apaisèrent beaucoup. Il ferma les yeux et laissa Derek lui caresser le dos, c'était plutôt agréable.

-Derek….c'est un cauchemar…elle ne peut pas être morte, ce n'est pas possible…pas encore

Il ne remarqua Liam qui venait de se réveiller, l'ayant entendu. Scott eut plongeait son visage contre la nuque du plus âgé, laissant ses larmes tomber sur ses joues et la peau de Derek, qui celui-ci continua de rassurer l'adolescent en lui caressant sa nuque. Voyant la scène, mais surtout le regard de l'oméga, le jeune béta ne fit aucun bruit et retourna se reposer.

Le lendemain toujours chez les McCall

Scott avait fini par s'endormir dans les bras de Derek qui lui n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit, même s'il n'avait jamais vraiment été proche de Peter, celui-ci avait été présent pour lui dans le passé, il ne pourrait pas oublier son aide pour lui apprendre à se maitriser, mais surtout il avait remarqué que Peter eut beaucoup changé depuis la venue de la coyote dans sa vie.

Petit à petit, chacun se réveilla dans un silence pesant, comme si le souvenir de Malia, de ce corps sans vie eut supprimé toute forme de joie dans la petite troupe. Stiles fut pourtant le premier comme toujours à briser le silence

-On doit sauver Peter. C'est peut-être un vieux crouton qui passe plus de temps à faire des coups foireux qu'autre chose, mais c'est un des nôtres, y a forcément une solution. Il est où Scott ?

Demanda alors en regardant autour de lui l'hyperactif, comme s'il allait trouver grâce à son aide une solution

-Il dort avec Derek

Répondit Liam en attrapant le croissant que venait de lui tendre Mélissa McCall. Stiles ainsi que les autre se tournèrent vers le jeune bêta

-Derek et Scott, tu es sûr ?

-Oui, hier soir j'ai entendu Scott pleurer et je suis allé voir, Derek le…. Ha ! Salut Derek

Le jeune bêta ne continua pas sa phrase, l'arrivé de l'oméga l'arrêta dans son élan

-Il a entendu Peter hier

Affirma Derek en prenant place et se servant un café et attrapant à son tour lui aussi un croissant.

-On a tous entendu et vu Peter devenir complètement dingue

Affirma Isaac, qui lui ajouta une quatrième cuillère de sucre dans sa tasse de café, sous le regard écœuré de Kira, qui elle préféra prendre un chocolat tout comme Lydia.

-Non ce que je veux dire Derek, c'est que j'ai entendu son hurlement comme quand il était mon alpha

Scott entra dans la cuisine sous le regard ébahi de sa meute, il n'avait pas pu entendre Peter, surtout pas en tant qu'alpha, leur lien fut rompu à la « mort » de celui-ci

-Et tu sûr que tu as bien entendu l'appel de l'alpha ?

Deaton rompu l'étrange silence qui commençait petit à petit à se former, Scott confirma ses dires, Deaton lui demanda alors de ne rien faire tant qu'il n'était pas revenu. Il quitta la demeure, laissant perplexe le petit monde, pourtant il y avait peut-être un espoir, cela ne pouvait pas être autrement. Scott se refusait cette fois à l'idée de devoir tuer Peter et les autres aussi.

Alors que l'espoir regagna petit à petit les membres de la meute de Scott et Derek, Stiles se leva brusquement faisant tomber sa tasse de café fumante. La panique se lisait dans son regard

-Mon père…il… il n'est pas encore au courant pour Peter, il est peut-être en danger…je dois…je dois le rejoindre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui ai téléphoné, il est au courant puis Parrish est avec lui

Rassura Derek, ce qui soulagea l'hyperactif qui le remercia d'un grand sourire. Savoir que son père était au courant et pourrait se protéger, fut tout ce qu'il eu besoin de savoir pour le moment. Il s'approcha de son meilleur ami et posa une main sur la sienne.

-On ne peut pas rester sans rien faire, on doit protéger Beacon Hills

Fit Scott sous le regard ébahie de Liam et Isaac

-Mais on ne doit….

Fit Isaac qui fut couper par Derek

-Scott a raison, même si Monroe et sa troupe sont dehors, ils n'aideront jamais ceux de notre race. Tu prends les choses en main ?

Il regarda Scott, qui confirma les choses par un regard aussi rouge que le sang, il était hors de question que l'alpha qu'il était reste les bras croisé. Il avait perdu trop de personne cher à son cœur, il avait perdu Allison, Deucalion et maintenant Malia, il ne voulait pas perde Peter. Il entreprit d'expliquer son plan.


	3. Chapter 2

Note : Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas

Résumé : Scott a entendu Peter hurler et n'a eu qu'une idée en tête, pourtant Derek lui bloque le passage. Pourtant un espoir semble exister mais lequel ?

Note de l'auteur : J'ai repris le taf donc je serais un peu longue

Merci à Fanalol et Darness K.M pour leurs commentaires

Mac tÍre dorcha (ou le loup sombre)

Chapitre 2 : La perte d'un allié

 _ **Dans la cuisine chez Scott**_

Il était hors de question de laisser les autres sans défense, face à une folle comme Monroe qui avait perdu toute forme d'empathie face aux créatures fantastiques et à Peter qui lui eut perdu sa part d'humanité, Scott ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire, il avait besoin de se sentir utile…. Non il y avait autre chose, il avait ce sentiment que s'il restait là sans rien faire, il irait rejoindre Peter, ce qui n'avait pourtant aucun sens, Scott ne pouvait pas dire que lui et l'ancien alpha, son ancien alpha soit deux meilleurs amis, ni même encore proche. C'était incompréhensible et pourtant vrai, lui le vrai alpha n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête, partir pour rejoindre « son alpha ». Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses penser, Derek s'approcha de lui.

-Scott ? L'alpha regarda l'oméga qui lui offrit un sourire.

-ça va Derek, je pensais juste à… Stiles, mec ça va ? Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dire qu'il pensait à Peter, le jeune alpha vit son meilleur ami prendre un air abattu et complètement perdu, s'approchant de l'hyperactif pour poser une main sur son épaule, celui-ci sursauta et tomba dans les bras de Scott pour fondre en larme son téléphone en main qu'il finit par lâcher en tenant fermement le tee-shirt de Scott, qu'il humidifia de larmes

-Mon…père…il…Parrish…il…m'a….je…Scott. Répondit Stiles

-Doucement Stiles, je ne comprends pas. Affirma inquiet Scott

Caressant le dos de son frère de cœur, en regardant Derek pour que celui-ci ramasse le téléphone et reprenne la conversation, alors que Derek demanda ce qui venait de se passer, il se mordit la lèvre en regardant Scott se mordant la lèvre. Tous eurent vite compris ceux qui venait de se passer, comprirent de quoi parler le coup de fil. Scott fut le seul à réussir à parler, bien qu'il espérait comme tout le monde que ce ne soit pas Peter le responsable des larmes de Stiles

-Non. Pas ça, me dit pas qu'il a…. .Trembla Scott en regardant Derek

-Si Peter a bel et bien tué le père de Stiles. Dit abattu Derek

Affirma Derek en posant le téléphone, il ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir à son oncle, pas cette fois, celui-ci avait perdu ce qui lui restait d'humain, il ne se serait jamais pris à Noah, jamais Peter se serait pris au père de son cher Stiles. Scott continua de garder son frère contre lui sans lâcher du regard l'oméga qui le fixait de ses yeux magnifiques.

-Scott…Ce…c'est un cauchemar, Malia, mon père, et Peter qui devient dingue, on vit dans un cauchemar. Renifla Stiles contre Scott

Il pleurait à chaude larme dans les bras de son meilleur ami, qui avait lui-même des larmes sur ses joues. Lydia s'approcha et posa une main douce sur le dos de son ami, sur le dos de Stiles qui lâcha Scott pour venir se réfugier dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine sans qu'elle ne dise quoique ce soit, elle comprenait que son ami avait besoin de réconfort. Scott s'éloigna du groupe qui c'était mis à réconforter le petit humain, il avait soudain besoin de solitude et c'est dans sa chambre qu'il la trouva.

Dans la chambre de Scott

Celui-ci c'était couché sur le lit en regardant le plafond, il avait l'impression d'être inutile, qu'il n'avait pas été capable d'être là au bon moment. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, ni la personne prendre place sur le lit. Pourtant quand celle-ci posa sa main sur sa jambe, Scott sursauta

-Derek, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'étonna Scott

Scott se releva pour regarder le plus âgé qui c'était installé à côté de l'alpha, il le bloqua pour l'empêcher de partir , il le tira contre lui et posa sa tête contre sa nuque, frottant son nez contre la nuque. Le plus jeune se calma et ronronna presque, il posa une main dans le dos de son oméga, de son ami. Derek frémit légèrement, il resta un moment silencieux pour ensuite se reculer, sous le regard étonnait de Scott

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu es un bon alpha. Avoua Derek en le regardant droit dans les yeux

Alors que l'oméga se releva sur lit, Scott prit son haut en main et le regarda de ses yeux rouges

-Reste avec moi, j'ai besoin de toi Derek. Fit Scott timidement, comme s'il avait honte d'avouer avoir besoin de son oméga


	4. Suite 2

Note : Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas

Résumé : Stiles a appris une mauvaise nouvelle, quelque chose de grave est arrivé à son père. Derek et Scott se rapproche !

Note de l'auteur : J'ai repris le taf donc je serais un peu longue

Darness K.M : Ce chapitre va te faire plaisir

Mac tÍre dorcha (ou le loup sombre)

Chapitre 2 : suite

 _ **Dans la chambre de Scott**_

L'oméga était surpris mais en même temps ravi que Scott lui demande de rester un peu, il se colla contre lui, pour le soulever et se placer de manière que Scott soit entre ses jambes. Le True Alpha posa sa tête contre le torse musclé de son oméga, il ferma les yeux. Derek en profita pour lui caresser le ventre du bout de ses doigts.

-Derek je dois avoir un problème. Fini par dire Scott toujours en gardant les yeux fermé, profitant de la douceur du moment alors que dehors rien n'allait, tout partait en vrille.

-Un problème ? Questionna Derek même s'il doutait quelque peu du « problème » qu'avait son Scott, il ne semblait pas lui en vouloir, le ton de sa voix en était la preuve, elle était douce.

Scott bougea pour faire face à Derek, il plongea son regard dans celui du plus âgé, passant une main sur son visage, caressant sa joue et sa barbe de quelques jours, Derek pencha la tête pour apprécier encore plus le contact

-Je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi, je ressens la même chose, pour…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il sentit les lèvres chaudes de l'oméga sur les siennes, mais il le repoussa en douceur

-… Non Derek, s'il te plait attend, laisse-moi finir, j'ai aussi la même chose pour Peter….je….je suis désolé…je vous…je crois que… . Scott n'arrivait plus à parler, son cœur se mit à battre rapidement, il semblait perdu.

Derek se passa une main dans ses cheveux, apprendre que Scott avait les même sentiments pour lui était plaisant mais apprendre qu'il ressentait aussi ce genre de sentiment pour Peter semblait le rendre perplexe, il n'y avait aucune jalousie en lui mais autre chose, alors qu'il s'apprêta à répondre à son alpha car oui Scott était pour lui son « alpha » mais pas dans le sens premier, la porte s'ouvrit sur Liam qui se maudit de trouver Scott dans des situations bizarre avec le plus âgé à chaque fois.

-Hum ! Hum ! Parrish est arrivé, Deaton aussi est là aussi. Scott ils veulent te voir tous les deux. Annonça Liam en les faisant sursauté

 _ **Dans le salon**_

Stiles s'était réfugié dans les bras de son meilleur ami, qui le câlina sans même se demander si c'était normal d'agir ainsi, la relation entre eux était si spécial. Parrish s'était assis sur une chaise, la tête baissé, il semblait mal à l'aise. Lydia posa une main sur son épaule, réconfortante

-Stiles je suis désolé…Je sais que j'aurais dû sauver ton père. Parrish parla d'une voix brisé, il eut un tremblement preuve que le chien des enfers retenait ses sanglots

-Il a souffert ? Demanda alors avec calme Stiles sous le regard surprit de tous ses amis, sauf Scott qui savait que Stiles n'en voudrait jamais à quelqu'un que son père meurt pendant ses fonctions

-Non…Je n'ai rien pu faire, c'était tellement rapide. Avoua Parrish en regardant l'orphelin devant lui, il avait l'impression d'avoir failli à sa mission

Stiles se leva pour s'approcher de Jordan, il posa une main sur son visage et bien que ses joues fussent mouillées de larmes, il avait un petit sourire timide sur ses lèvres, il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules du hellhound, et finalement lui offrit une étreinte. Surpris au début, Parrish fit de même. Savoir que Stiles ne lui en voulait pas lui fut du bien. Un sourire timide apparu sur le visage des autres membres présent, sur tous ? Non pas su celui de Scott, le jeune homme tremblait soudainement, il avait l'impression que tout son corps était prit d'une soudaine douleur

-Pe…Peter. Murmura Scott en se tenant la tête

Deaton présent dans la pièce comprit ce qui était entrain de se produire, il s'approcha du jeune homme et posa une main sur son épaule, ce qui fit sursauté Scott, qui tourna sa tête vers le vétérinaire, son regard était non rouge mais jaune….


	5. Chapter 3

Note : Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas

Résumé : Scott est-il lié à Peter ?

Mac tÍre dorcha (ou le loup sombre)

Chapitre 3 : Un appel qui change tout

 _ **Dans le salon de Scott**_

Le jeune alpha se tenait la tête, puis alors que le vétérinaire lui parla, il tourna la tête vers lui. Ses yeux jaunes fixant Deaton comme s'il ne le regardait pas réellement, il semblait être ailleurs

-Peter…je… Peter. Murmura Scott.

Derek s'approcha de son alpha et posa une sa tête contre son épaule, Scott posa une main sur celle de Derek, bien que le geste laissa perplexe presque tous les autres, Stiles et Lydia eurent un léger sourire, comme si c'était une évidence. L'oméga se moquait du regard des autres, lui ne voulait qu'une chose. Que Scott calme les battements trop rapide de son cœur.

Scott peux-tu répondre à deux questions ? Demanda avec calme Deaton. Scott acquiesça d'un signe de tête, le vétérinaire prit une profonde inspiration et posa la première question

-Scott est-ce que tu es amoureux de Peter Hale?

-QUOI ? Mon fils n'est pas amoureux de ce type. S'écria en rentrant dans le salon Mélissa en compagnie d'Argent qui lui resta silencieux et salua le petit groupe d'un signe de tête.

-Oui. Répondit simplement Scott. A côté de lui, Derek se raidit un peu. Quant à sa mère, elle fusilla du regard le vétérinaire.

-Est-ce que vous avez couché ensemble ? Reprit Deaton sans prendre en compte le regard assassin de la mère du jeune true alpha.

-Oui. Scott leva la tête vers Derek, le regard remplis d'excuses.

Lydia afficha un sourire en mode « je le savais », Stiles resta la bouche ouverte, restant contre le corps musclé de Parrish, qui lui semblait ne plus suivre ce qui était entrain de se passer. Kira et Isaac eurent une moue de dégoût. Mélissa sa propre mère se décomposa et devint plus blême qu'un mort. Mais se fut la réaction de Derek qui alerta Scott plus que les autres. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

-Derek…qu'est-ce ? Demanda alors Scott en posant une main sur la joue de son ''oméga''. Alors que le plus âgé des lycanthropes s'apprêta à parler, le téléphone de Stiles sonna.

-C'est…Scott…C'est Peter. Fit-il abasourdi, montrant le petit cadran sur lequel on pouvait lire : Peter.

 _ **Du côté de Peter Hale**_

L'ancien alpha était poser contre le mur d'une vieille bâtisse en retrait de la ville. Du sang couler le long de ses mains alors qu'il tenait dans celles-ci un téléphone. Son téléphone. Il appela dans un instant de conscience : Stiles

-Sc..ott…je suis désolé…j'ai été un mauvais alpha…un mauvais amant…

A l'autre bout du fil, Stiles eu mit le téléphone en mode haut-parleur, la petite meute, entendait clairement la voix de Peter à l'autre bout. Le True Alpha attrapa le petit boitier comme si sa vie en dépendait

-Peter, ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Tu…tu es un bon alpha, tu es un bon amant. Je t'aime, Peter je t'aime, je t'en pris dis-mo…. PEETER

L'ancien alpha venait de lâcher sur le sol le téléphone quand le bruit d'un coup de feu se fit entendre contre son oreille.

 _ **Dans le salon chez Scott.**_

-…. PEETER. Derek lâche-moi. Scott se débâtit de toutes ses forces pour quitter les bras puissants de son second amant. – je dois le trouver, Peter… je dois retrouver Peter.

-Scott calme-toi, je t'en pris calme-toi. Murmura sa mère en le regardant sans savoir comment réagir face à son fils.

-On devrait peut-être le laisser rejoindre Peter. Affirma Isaac sous le regard assassin de Mélissa McCall

-Isaac a raison. Fit Deaton, en venant poser une main sur le bras de Derek.

L'oméga lâcha son amant, qui sous le regard ébahi de tous s'élança en dehors de la demeure.


	6. suite 3

Note : Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas

Résumé : Scott est-il lié à Peter ?

Mot de l'auteur : désolé pour le temps d'attente, j'ai eu des soucis dans ma vie.

Sinon j'ai conscience qu'au début je prétends que Scott n'aime pas Peter mais je n'allais tout de même pas tout avouer dès le chapitre 1 ^-^

Mac tÍre dorcha (ou le loup sombre)

Chapitre 3 : suite

 _ **Dans la rue**_

Ce fut comme si le véritable alpha pouvait retrouver son « alpha » mais alors qu'il était entrain de courir en compagnie de sa meute, et de son oméga, de son Derek. Scott ne pouvait que remercier celui-ci d'être là toujours présent même en sachant que le jeune true alpha avait eu un rapport sexuel avec Peter. Scott s'arrêta un petit instant. Les autres le regardèrent, mais ne furent aucunes réflexions, tous eurent qu'une idée en tête. Sauver Peter sauf peut-être Derek qui lui ne savait pas tellement ce qu'il voulait.

-Scott attend ! Stiles qui lui avait du mal à suivre les autres cru que ses jambes allèrent le lâcher, mais il n voulait pas rester en retrait. Il ne voulait pas que son meilleur ami soit le seul en danger, que ses amis se retrouvent seuls.

Scott ne l'écoutait pas, il ne voulait pas ralentir. Il avait besoin de retrouver Peter. Il arriva enfin à l'entrepôt, mais quelque chose était bizarre. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Peter même pas de son sang. Derek fut le premier à comprendre.

 **Dans l'entrepôt**

-C'est un piège. Alors qu'il se dirigea vers la sortie, il fut incapable de franchir la porte et posa son regard sur le sol.

-De la poudre de sorbier et oui – fit la voix de Monroe qui tenait en main un objet. Elle l'actionna et on put entendre le message avec sa propre voix – sympa non, j'ai réussi à modifier le son de la voix pour vous faire croire que c'était votre Peter. Tu croyais que je ne savais pas pour vous Scott. Cela me répugne.

Elle jeta le boitier au pied de Scott qui l'écrasa avec rage de son pied, il c'était fait avoir et pire encore elle était au courant pour lui et Peter. Comment avait-elle pu le savoir ? Scott se mordit la lèvre en la fixant avec rage

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça Scott, si tu avais été plus prévenant, un de mes hommes ne serait pas tomber sur toi entrain de faire cette chose dégoûtante avec cet… hum ! Chose. Fit Monroe en désignant d'un signe de tête Peter qui s'avança.

Se tournant brusquement vers l'endroit montrer par la chasseuse, Scott et les autres comprirent que les choses allèrent devenir plus difficile que tout ce qu'il eurent déjà rencontrer. Instinctivement Derek se plaça devant Scott. Monroe ferma la porte de l'entrepôt, un rire se fit entendre. La meute de Scott eut un frisson de dégoût.

-Peter écoute moi. Scott se dégagea de Derek et s'approcha de l'homme devant lui.

-SCOTT NON. Fit Isaac prit de panique.

Mais le vrai alpha ne l'écoutait pas, il continua de s'approcher sous le regard inquiet de sa meute. Stiles était le seul pouvant encore sortir mais il resta en s'approchant de son meilleur ami.

-Scott je t'en…

-NON, je peux le sauver. Stiles fait sortir les autres

-Je ne te laisserais pas avec Peter dans cet état. Affirma Derek qui se posa à ses côtés.

Stiles lui était déjà entrain d'enlever la poudre noir sur le sol quand Derek l'arrêta d'un geste.

-Ils attendent derrière et si sort je ne suis pas sûr qu'on va s'en sortir vivant. Cela ne me dit rien qui vailles.

Peter n'avait toujours pas bouger, il était entrain de fixer le jeune homme devant lui. Scott releva la main pour toucher son visage. Est-ce que Peter revenait enfin à lui ? Mais alors que tout le monde arrêta de respirer, espérant doucement que tout finissent bien, hors rien ne finit aussi bien rapidement. Scott le comprit quand il finit contre un des murs de l'entrepôt. Il entendit ses côtes se briser dans un bruit sourd. Un brui qui alerta Derek car celui-ci se jeta sur son oncle.


	7. Dernier Chapitre

Note : Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas

Résumé : Scott vient d'être blesser par Peter…

Mot de l'auteur : Reviens d'une dépression. Et j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Il s'agit du dernier chapitre

Sinon j'ai conscience qu'au début je prétends que Scott n'aime pas Peter mais je n'allais tout de même pas tout avouer dès le chapitre 1 ^-^

Mac tÍre dorcha (ou le loup sombre)

Chapitre 4 : Début d'un nouveau matin

 _ **Dans l'entrepôt**_

Scott se releva tant bien que mal, alors que Stiles posait lui une main sur son bras. Les deux amis se regardèrent, Scott se mordit la lèvre, il savait parfaitement que son ami voulait qu'il arrête. Mais il ne le pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas laisser Peter comme ça. Etant maintenant debout, Scott sentit ses côtes lui faire un mal de chien. Il toussa et cracha un peu de sang.

-Scott tu es blessé, tu ne peux pas te battre dans cet état.

Tenta Isaac, en se mettant devant Scott, comme pour le protéger…. Ou plutôt l'empêcher de voir le combat entre les deux Hale. Stiles et les autres vinrent faire de même. Mais c'était inutile, le True Alpha était capable d'entendre les os de l'un comme de l'autres se briser, il pouvait entendre le sang tomber sur le sol. Poussant ses bêtas. Scott s'élança sous les hurlements de terrifier de Kira.

-SCOTTTTT RESTE

Mais l'Alpha ne fit pas attention à elle, à eux. Il voyait que Derek était en train de perdre le combat, il ne voulait pas le perdre, il ne voulait pas les perdre. Il avait besoin des deux, il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Peter et sans Derek. Alors que Peter avait enfoncé ses griffes dans le ventre de son neveu et le soulevait au-dessus du sol. Scott pouvait voir son Oméga être inconscient, il savait que Peter allait le tuer. Le temps s'était arrêter dans cet entrepôt. Scott n'osait plus bouger, tout comme les autres. Pourtant les minutes, les secondes étaient précieuses. A tout moment Derek allait mourir. Et là comme si d'un coup les jambes de Scott voulait plus lui obéir, il se mit à marcher pour se placer près de Peter, de son Alpha. Stiles fit un pas en avant, mais une main l'arrêta net.

-Lâche-m… PAPA ! papa, c'est toi ?

Le shérif prit son fils dans ses bras pendant un cours instant, trop cours pour Stiles, mais il n'avait pas le temps, et surtout un hurlement brisa le cœur de chacun, Stiles lâcha son père et accouru vers l'hurlements, il était persuadé comme les autres, qu'il s'agissait de Scott, que Peter avait tué Derek ou que tout deux était mort. Ors ce n'était pas Scott, ni Derek.

Scott était parterre inconscient, Peter avait semble-t-il reprit conscience, Derek était contre une colonne de métal, il était dans un si mauvais état, qu'il n'arrivait plus à bouger ni encore moins à parler.

-Tu…tu.. tu l'as tué. Tu as tué Scott

Fit Stiles en accourant pour se jeter sur son meilleur ami.

 _ **Une semaine plus tard**_

Scott était toujours couché dans son lit, depuis le drame de l'entrepôt, les habitants de Beacon Hills avec l'aide du shérif, qui celui-ci eu beaucoup changer. Etre devenu un loup-garou et protéger des personnes voulant la mort de créature comme lui avait permit à certains de ne plus les voir comme des monstres. Monroe avait été découverte morte dans une ruelle. Une rapide enquête eu était ouverte mais personnes ne voulait vraiment trouver le coupable. Tout semblait être revenu au calme.  
Scott regardait par la fenêtre, cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait envie de sortir, de le revoir. De les revoir. Stiles venait le voir tout les jours voir même toute les heures pour lui donnait des nouvelles.

Il lui avait avoué que Derek allait bien, qu'il grognait contre Deaton voulant que celui-ci le laisse sortir et ainsi pouvoir aller voir Scott. Mais il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger.

-Derek ne changera pas. Il me manque mais Peter me manque encore plus. Deaton m'a dit qu'il c'est enfermé chez lui et qu'il refuse de sortir.

-Il doit s'en voul… Scott mais tu ne dois pas te lever

-Je dois aller le voir, Stiles je dois voir Peter. Comment tu serais si on venait à t'empêcher de voir Parrish ?

Stiles avait avoué à son frère de cœur sa relation avec l'adjoint de son père, il se mordit la lèvre, lui il irait le voir. Il fit un signe à Scott de ne pas bouger, et sortit le premier de la chambre, puis il fit signe à son meilleur de venir.

Scott avait réussi, il était devant l'appartement de son amant. Stiles était retourné chez Scott pour empêcher les autres de venir le chercher.

-Peter ouvre-moi ou je défonce la porte.

-Va-t'en Scott. Je t'en prie laisse-moi

-Je t'aime Peter, je ne partirais pas. Je suis là et je reste

La porte fini par s'ouvrir sur le plus vieux des Hale, le jeune Alpha posa son regard sur son amant, celui-ci vint doucement le tirer vers lui et l'amena à l'intérieur de son appartement. Il ne le laisserais plus partir et tant pis pour Derek….

FIN


End file.
